The present invention is related to techniques and mechanisms for managing news stories that are delivered via a computer network.
People are increasingly obtaining news stories on-line, for example, from Internet sources. One source of news stories is Yahoo! News Search that allows users to search for specific news topics. In this search application, news stories are grouped by topic.